Neon Mixtape Tour
|zombies= }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Một World Key hoặc US: $4.99 UK: £2.99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ BR: R$10,00 |before = << |after = >> |caption = Một bãi trồng trống ở Neon Mixtape Tour}} Neon Mixtape Tour '(tạm dịch: ''Kỉ Nguyên Âm Nhạc và Ánh Sáng) là thế giới thứ tám trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, được phát hành cùng với bản cập nhật 3.9.1 của game. Tên của nó được hé lộ trong các Piñata Party teaser bắt đầu từ ngày 18 tháng 8 năm 2015. Nó được phát hành hạn chế vào ngày 20 tháng 8 năm 2015, và cuối cùng được phát hành toàn cầu vào ngày 25 cùng tháng. Trước đó ba ngày, một đoạn trailer của thế giới này đã được đăng lên. Cactus và Electric Blueberry là hai cây cao cấp được tung ra cùng đợt và cũng được nhá hàng trong các Piñata Party giới thiệu. Thời điểm diễn ra của thế giới này là vào những năm 80, khi rất nhiều ban nhạc nổi lên cùng với một loạt các thể loại nhạc khác nhau như pop, punk hay metal. Nhạc hiệu, thành phần môi trường đặc biệt của thế giới này, đã phản ánh sự đa dạng đó thông qua các màn chơi. Crazy Dave cũng nhớ lại khoảng thời gian này hồi ông ta còn nhỏ. Mặc dù các màn chơi ở đây đều diễn ra vào ban đêm, chúng vẫn được gọi chung là Ngày, và mặt trời vẫn rơi xuống cho người chơi nhặt. Mô tả trong game Stock up on hairspray and rewind to the 1980s! With synthesized music and voraciously radical zombies, this heinous party will, like, totally tax you to the MAX! Trữ sẵn keo xịt tóc của mình đi và quay về những năm 1980 nào! Cùng với âm nhạc tự biên và lũ zombie hung hãn, bữa tiệc xấu xa này sẽ khiến bạn, nói sao nhỉ, quẩy lên tận NÓC NHÀ! Nhạc hiệu : Trang chi tiết: Nhạc hiệu (Jam) Nhạc hiệu là thành phần môi trường đặc biệt của Neon Mixtape Tour và được chơi luân phiên trong suốt các màn chơi ở đây. Khác với các thế giới khác, các đoạn nhạc này sẽ có ảnh hưởng trực tiếp zombie, khiến chúng đi nhanh hoặc chậm hơn, ngoài ra cũng khiến các zombie đặc biệt như Punk Zombie, Glitter Zombie, MC Zom-B, Breakdancer Zombie, cỗ máy trò chơi điện tử của Arcade Zombie và Hair Metal Gargantuar thể hiện sức mạnh đặc biệt của mình. Chúng chỉ thể hiện sức mạnh riêng biệt đó khi nhạc đặc trưng cho từng loại zombie được bật lên. Có tổng cộng bảy loại nhạc hiệu sau: * Nhạc ballad ''được chơi ở màn hình chọn cây và khi bắt đầu tất cả các màn chơi. Chúng không có tác dụng gì đặc biệt. * ''Nhạc punk xuất hiện lần đầu ở Ngày 1, có tác dụng khiến tất cả zombie đi nhanh gấp đôi, và Punk Zombie sẽ có khả năng đẩy tất cả cây cản đường nó ra sau một ô. Khi nhạc này được bật, sẽ có hai hàng lửa phóng ra ở phía trên và dưới màn hình. Hai dải lửa này bùng lên theo mỗi nhịp nhạc, và hàng ở dưới bùng lên ngay khi tiếng nhạc bắt đầu. * Nhạc pop ''xuất hiện lần đầu ở Ngày 1, có tác dụng khiến Glitter Zombie tạo ra một dải cầu vồng ở phía sau, bảo vệ và xóa bỏ mọi hiệu ứng bất lợi cho các zombie ở trong đó (ngoại trừ các Glitter Zombie khác). Ngoài ra Glitter Zombie cũng có thể dùng giày pa-tanh lăn qua và đè bẹp bất kì cây nào ngáng đường, tuy tốc độ của tất cả zombie lúc này sẽ bị chậm đi một nửa. Khi nhạc này bắt đầu nổi lên, sẽ có ánh đèn neon nhấp nháy, cùng với một quả cầu disco được hạ xuống và rất nhiều đèn nhỏ phát sáng trên bãi trồng. * ''Nhạc rap ''xuất hiện lần đầu ở Ngày 1, có tác dụng khiến MC Zom-B quay micro của nó và giết ngay lập tức tất cả cây trong phạm vi 3x3 xung quanh, tương tự như đòn đánh của Phat Beet. Nhạc rap cũng khiến Breakdancer Zombie đẩy được tất cả zombie trước mặt nó lên trước, và không khiến các zombie còn lại đi nhanh lên hay chậm đi. Khi nhạc này bắt đầu nổi lên, sẽ có đèn pha chiếu ở ngoài hình nền bên cạnh một chiếc màn hình tivi có khuôn mặt xanh bủng của Tiến sĩ Zomboss trên đó. * ''Nhạc metal ''xuất hiện lần đầu ở Ngày 12, có tác dụng khiến đòn đập đàn xuống đất của Hair Metal Gargantuar tạo ra một sóng âm chạy thẳng sang bên trái, tiêu diệt ngay lập tức một cây bất kì (trừ cây phòng thủ) nào trên đường mà nó gặp. Ngoài ra, các zombie lúc này cũng sẽ có tốc độ nhanh gấp đôi. Khi nhạc này nổi lên, sẽ có pháo bông và đèn pha chiếu sáng cả ở trên lẫn ở dưới màn hình. * ''Nhạc 8-bit ''xuất hiện lần đầu ở Ngày 22, có tác dụng khiến máy trò chơi điện tử của Arcade Zombie tạo ra phiên bản 8-bit của tất cả các loại zombie cơ bản (zombie thường, Conehead Zombie và Buckethead Zombie), được gọi chung là 8-bit Zombie. Ngoài ra thì nó không khiến các loại zombie khác đi nhanh hay chậm hơn. Khi nhạc này bắt đầu nổi lên, sẽ có sương màu hồng thổi ra ở phía trên và dưới màn hình, và các ô trên bãi trồng sẽ nháy sáng rất nhanh. * ''Nhạc power ballad ''xuất hiện lần đầu ở Ngày 27, có tác dụng vô hiệu hóa tất cả các cây hiện có trên bãi trồng, nhưng không có tác dụng với Phat Beet hay cây trồng sau khi nó đã được bật lên. Khác với các loại nhạc khác, nhạc này chỉ được bật lên bởi Boombox Zombie, và kéo dài trong khoảng 8 giây với mỗi Boombox Zombie xuất hiện. Nếu zombie đó bị tiêu diệt, bản nhạc ballad cũng sẽ kết thúc. Nhạc này cũng khiến tất cả zombie đi chậm lại gấp đôi và đè át được tất cả các loại nhạc còn lại, biến bãi trồng trở về như bình thường. Các màn Các màn đặc biệt (Brain Buster) Special Delivery : ''Trang chi tiết: Special Delivery Special Delivery là một Brain Buster mà không có bất cứ mục tiêu hay cách chơi đặc biệt nào cả. Về cơ bản thì nó giống như một màn thường nhưng người chơi sẽ không phải chọn cây, mà chỉ được dùng các cây cho trên một băng chuyền để qua màn. Bắt đầu từ Big Wave Beach, các màn này thường sẽ cho các cây mới. Ngày 3, 6, 10, 19, 22 và 27 là các màn như vậy. Save Our Seeds : Trang chi tiết: Save Our Seeds Đây là kiểu màn đặc biệt với sự xuất hiện của một số cây có sẵn trên bãi trồng với sọc vàng đen dưới chân. Điều này có nghĩa là người chơi không được để mất chúng bằng bất cứ cách nào, nếu không thì sẽ thua ngay lập tức. Trong Neon Mixtape Tour, có các màn sau thuộc kiểu Brain Buster này: * Ngày 5, với hai cây Phat Beet và hai cây Wall-nut cần bảo vệ. * Ngày 15, với năm cây Phat Beet cần bảo vệ. * Ngày 26, với bốn cây Spore-shroom cần bảo vệ. Locked and Loaded : Trang chi tiết: Locked and Loaded Trong các màn này, người chơi sẽ được chọn cho sẵn một bộ cây trồng để qua màn. Trong số đó có thể có cây chưa được mở khóa, nhưng người chơi vẫn có thể dùng được chúng trong khuôn khổ màn đó. Từ Dark Ages trở đi, các màn này thường được thiết kế để người chơi dùng thử cây chuẩn bị được mở khóa ở các màn sau, hoặc cây cao cấp được phát hành cùng với thế giới đó. Ngày 9, 11, 14 và 31 là các màn như vậy. Last Stand : Trang chi tiết: Last Stand (PvZ2) Tại đây, người chơi được cung cấp một vốn mặt trời đủ lớn và một số lượng Plant Food nhất định để thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ trước khi bắt đầu đợt tấn công của zombie. Tuy nhiên, người chơi không thể chọn các cây miễn phí, cũng như các cây sản xuất mặt trời. Tại Neon Mixtape Tour, một số zombie ở các màn này có mang theo thêm Plant Food, nhưng nếu chiến thuật của người chơi đủ tốt thì họ sẽ thậm chí qua được màn mà không cần dùng đến chúng. Ngày 13 và 24 là các màn như vậy. Thư viện ảnh Chơi qua :Xem Neon Mixtape Tour/Chơi qua. Âm thanh Nhạc khi chiến thắng một màn. Thông tin cơ sở * Về lý mà nói thì thế giới này được đặt vào ban đêm, bằng chứng là từ hình nền của nó và Crazy Dave có nói là "chỉ còn hai phút nữa là đến nửa đêm" ở Ngày 16. Tuy nhiên, không rõ tại sao mặt trời vẫn rơi xuống như các màn ban ngày khác. * Đây là thế giới thứ hai có phiên bản thu nhỏ của bãi trồng trước nhà người chơi trên bản đồ thế giới, sau Far Future. * Trên bản đồ thế giới, trên bãi trồng cạnh nhà, có một zombie ở gần bàn DJ, nhưng trong game tại vị trí đó lại là một dấu chấm than. ** Điều này có thể là do trong thiết kế ban đầu có zombie đó, nhưng sau này đã bị thay đổi. * Không giống các thế giới trước đó, hai phần của Neon Mixtape Tour được gọi là "Mặt A" và "Mặt B" ("Side A" và "Side B"). Cách gọi này được lấy cảm hứng từ hai mặt của một cuốn băng cát-sét và băng ghi âm của những năm 80 thế kỉ trước. * Tương tự như Wild West và Jurassic Marsh, thế giới này không có đợt tấn công bất ngờ nào cả. * Neon Mixtape Tour là thế giới đầu tiên diễn ra ở sân sau của nhà người chơi trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. * Neon Mixtape Tour là thế giới duy nhất không có phiên bản riêng của bản nhạc Ultimate Battle và là thế giới thứ hai sau Big Wave Beach không có phiên bản riêng cho bản nhạc Brainiac Maniac. * Nó là thế giới thứ hai có bức tượng đằng sau nút bấm vào màn đoạt World Key là cánh tay của Gargantuar cầm chìa khóa, thay vì cả người nó. Thế giới đầu tiên có điều này là Lost City, thứ ba là Jurassic Marsh và cuối cùng là Modern Day. * Neon Mixtape Tour là thế giới duy nhất không có thư trước màn đoạt World Key. ** Tuy thế, bức thư vẫn được nhắc đến bởi Crazy Dave khi người chơi hoàn thành Ngày 15 lần đầu tiên. * Lost City và Neon Mixtape Tour là hai thế giới duy nhất có màu nền của biểu tượng thế giới là màu xanh/tím đục thay vì xanh ngọc hay xanh đậm. * Nếu nghe kĩ (hoặc tắt nhạc nền đi và bật to âm thanh hiệu ứng lên ở màn hình chờ), người chơi có thể nghe thấy loáng thoáng tiếng của máy trò chơi điện tử. * Có một máy trò chơi điện tử với tên "Brendan Blast" ngoài bản đồ thế giới. * Các zombie bị thôi miên ở thế giới này không có phản ứng với nhạc hiệu. * Neon Mixtape Tour, Frostbite Caves và Jurassic Marsh là các thế giới duy nhất không có Brain Buster đặc hữu. * Có vẻ như có một chất lỏng màu xanh lá xuất hiện trên bãi trồng. * Quảng cáo và thông báo của thế giới này chế lại tên của các bài hát nổi tiếng thời những năm 80. ** Sweet Zombie O' Mine là chế lại từ Sweet Child O' Mine của nhóm Guns N' Roses. ** Zombie's Never Gonna Give You Up là chế lại từ Never Gonna Give You Up của ca sĩ Rick Astley, nổi tiếng gần đây nhờ meme Rickrolling. ** Wake Zombie Up Before You Go-Go là chế lại từ Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go của Wham!. ** Sweet Dreams (Are made of Zombie.) là chế lại từ Sweet Dreams của nhóm Eurythmics. * Nó là thế giới đầu tiên sau Far Future mà người chơi lấy được nhiều hơn năm cây. * Neon Mixtape Tour và Dark Ages là các thế giới duy nhất được phát hành theo phần có số cây tung ra ở phần hai không phải là hai cây (một ở Dark Ages, và ba ở Neon Mixtape Tour). * Neon Mixtape Tour và Far Future là các thế giới duy nhất mà người chơi có thể mở khóa được hai cây dùng ngay. * Neon Mixtape Tour, Lost City, Jurassic Marsh và Big Wave Beach là các thế giới duy nhất có 32 màn. * Theo như phần credit của bản 3.9, Neon Mixtape Tour ban đầu có tên là '''Mondo Mixtape Tour, với "mondo" có nghĩa là "lớn" hay "quan trọng". * Neon Mixtape Tour có lẽ được dựa trên thế giới disco ở Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse, nhưng thế giới đó rơi vào những năm 70. * Neon Mixtape Tour là thế giới duy nhất có Ngày 8 là một màn thường. * Neon Mixtape Tour là thế giới duy nhất có chi tiết trang trí ở nền của các đảo chứa nút bấm chọn màn ngoài bản đồ thế giới. Trong trường hợp này là các đèn neon cùng với đảo vi tính. * Trong Cây hành trình (Travel Log), Endless Zone đặc thù của Neon Mixtape Tour là Greatest Hits được ghi là 80's Danger Room, và đó là tên trong file gốc của game (eighties_dangerroom).